Embrasse-moi, Grand Chef!
by Teke Adam
Summary: Jim et Blair entretiennent une relation plutôt singulière... ce dernier continuant malgré tout à fricoter avec les jolies demoiselles qui croisent son chemin. Mais ils n'ont rien signé. Ils n'ont rien dit. Pourtant, Jim va en avoir assez. Et Blair ne va pas l'interpréter comme il le désire. BxJ


Comment pondre un truc quand on a un blocage ? Trouver un sujet facile, et se laisser aller. The Sentinel est une série que j'affectionnais énormément enfant, et que j'ai eu le doux (total...) plaisir à retrouver enfin. Mon amour pour Blair n'a jamais changé ! J'aime toujours autant ce chevelu. (que j'avais bon goût à l'époque...!)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !... (enfin, y'a-t-il seulement encore des gens sur ce fandom ?)

* * *

"Sandburg, sortez d'ici ! TOUT DE SUITE."

La porte n'a même pas le temps de se refermer derrière lui, qu'il entend déjà son jeune ami se faire soigneusement virer par Simon. Il a un fin sourire en voyant Blair tenter de se justifier, mais le regard du capitaine en dit long : s'il continue ainsi, c'est à coups de pied au cul qu'il va sortir de la pièce.

L'anthropologue finit par céder - mais à peine il aperçoit le policier, qu'il l'attrape par la manche pour le forcer à s'approcher davantage. Dommage, lui qui aurait aimé ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire.

"Jim, dis-lui que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te trouver les dossiers sur-"

"Je ne lui ai rien demandé, Simon. Débrouillez-vous tous les deux."

Il donne une tape sur l'épaule de son cadet, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il se doute bien que Blair aurait pu avoir ses raisons pour avoir fouiller dans le bureau de Simon, mais il n'a pas grand envie de mentir à son capitaine pour protéger les bêtises de son ami. Il faut qu'il apprenne un peu de lui-même.

"Mais-"

"Sandburg, ça suffit," lui intime Jim, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. "On va déjeuner ?"

Blair fait une moue, faisant mine de bouder. Mais après un bref regard, ses lèvres craquent d'un petit sourire.

"Tu payes. Pour te faire pardonner."

"Rien du tout, grand chef. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" il demande, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Son compagnon appuie sur le bouton, l'ignorant quelques secondes. Un temps de réflexion pour trouver une raison valable à la fouille du bureau de Simon ?

"J'ai... un rendez-vous avec une fille, mêlée à l'enquête de la semaine dernière. Et j'ai oublié son prénom."

... Jim reste silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau de cet imbécile, parfois ? Autre chose qu'une motivation aux hormones ?

"Blair-"

"Oui, je sais ! Je suis désolé. J'ai paniqué-"

"Tu te rends bien compte que si tu es ici, c'est grâce à Simon ?" L'anthropologue le fixe, sans savoir quoi dire. Et la sentinelle laisse échapper un soupir, secouant négativement la tête. "Surtout pour une fille. Tu m'expliques où tu as la tête, parfois ? Et si tu en as seulement une ?"

L'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin - et vide, bien heureusement pour eux deux. La discussion ne s'arrêtera pas là.

"Je sais je t'ai dit. J'ai été stupide."

"Si tu sais, pourquoi tu l'as fait ?"

"Jim, s'il te plaît."

Le policier claque de la langue.

"Tu iras t'excuser à Simon."

"D'accord. Hé, Jim..."

Blair, doucement, dirige une main vers le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier le laisse faire, peu convaincu. Sentant l'hésitation, l'anthropologue lui lance un regard interrogatif. Jim détourne la tête en signe de refus.

"On a pas le temps de jouer à ça," il lâche, redressant la tête.

Il serre les dents, un peu agacé. Il y a quelques jours, il aurait accepté un petit baiser furtif, à l'abri de tous, dans cette cage d'acier. Aujourd'hui, il est bien décidé à imposer sa distance.

Ce jeu l'a amusé un moment - après tout, c'était une expérience toute neuve. Il n'avait jamais entretenu de relation de ce type avec un homme, et Blair avait eu l'honneur de le divertir quelques temps. Ils n'ont pas dépassé le cap non plus - ça, c'est hors de question. Coucher avec des filles à droite à gauche, ne jamais les revoir, c'est une chose. Mais coucher avec un partenaire, c'en est une autre bien différente et beaucoup plus risqué - émotionnellement parlant. Ah, c'est sûr que c'est pas l'un des deux qui pourra tomber enceinte...

"Je t'ai fâché ?" La question tombe. Un peu trop tard, car les voilà arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. Loin de lui l'envie d'étaler une conversation intime en vue de tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas de l'avis de Blair, qui referme aussitôt les portes, avant de planter son regard dans le sien. "Jim, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Quoi ? Tu crois que tout le monde doit tomber pour tes beaux yeux ?" La sentinelle a un sourire agacé. " Atterris Grand chef. Ca ne fonctionnera pas éternellement."

Il rappuie sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes.

Face au silence de Blair, il quitte l'ascenseur.

Il passe une main sur son visage, se maudissant intérieurement. Quel abruti. Mais quel abruti ! Ce n'est pas un comportement qu'il devrait se permettre d'avoir vis-à-vis de son partenaire. Il le connaît depuis trois ans. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

x-x-x-x-x

"Ce n'est pas grave. Ca arrive, tu sais."

Elle se penche sur lui, l'embrassement doucement. Allongé sur les dos, et peinant à se concentrer sur la jeune femme dans son lit, Blair se force à un sourire contri. C'est horrible. Gâcher une telle beauté pour être hanté par des songes concernant Jim.

"C'est pas vraiment normal," il maugrée, glissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. "Je crois que je suis... amoureux ?" Elle se redresse, mal à l'aise. Comprenant sa gaffe, Blair ne tarde pas à se rectifier : "N-non ! Pas de toi ! Enfin-"

"Stop, stop. Ca devient bizarre là."

Elle se dégage de ses hanches, quittant le lit pour aller récupérer quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Blair l'observe, regrettant de plus en plus de ne pas avoir été capable de gérer. D'ailleurs, il ne sait toujours pas son prénom. Et ça, ça craint.

"Désolé," il maugrée, lâchant des yeux les courbes de sa compagne de nuit. A son tour, il sort des draps, enfilant son pantalon. Et il fronce les sourcils, se rendant compte de ses précédentes paroles.

Amoureux ? De Jim ? S'être fait rejeter ainsi par son partenaire l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il aime l'embrasser, le taquiner jusqu'à se faire repousser - sa sentinelle n'a jamais désiré aller bien loin. Mais peut-être que ce dernier s'est tout simplement lassé. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple découverte. Un jeu sans but.

Et pourtant, il est suffisamment perturbé pour rester de marbre face à une beauté pareille.

"Hm."

Il se retourne vers la demoiselle, un peu surpris. Avant de se rendre compte qu'à part son pantalon, il n'a rien renfiler d'autre.

"Ah, désolé. J'étais... perdu dans mes pensées."

Un peu gêné, il attrape sa chemise au sol, la reboutonnant maladroitement. Est-ce que Jim est à l'appartement au moins ? Et est-ce normal de vouloir le revoir après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

"Blair... est-ce que je t'ai servi de substitut ?"

Fermant le dernier bouton, il esquisse une grimace qu'elle ne peut pas voir. Les filles et leurs questions pièges. Bien qu'ici, ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait envie de la revoir et de passer la nuit avec elle. Peut-être juste aujourd'hui était-il dans un état d'esprit différent...

"Non," il répond, tentant un sourire désolé. "Je... je sais pas. J'ai eu une dispute avec cette personne aujourd'hui."

A son tour d'esquisser un sourire. Mais plutôt amusé.

"Tu veux qu'on en discute autour d'un verre de lait ?"

"Merci. Je vais rentrer."

Elle hausse les épaules, mettant un peignoir sur ses épaules.

"Comme tu veux."

La jeune femme le devance pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. Blair cherche par terre où est-ce qu'il a pu laisser tomber sa veste - oui, je vous laisse imaginer l'entrée toride dans l'appartement, pour finalement se faire interrompre d'une triste manière.

Une fois retrouvée, il se présente face à son hôte. Une mine penaude, il lève les yeux dans une mimique qui se veut souriante.

"A... plus tard."

"Salut." Elle l'embrasse doucement sur la joue. "Bon courage avec ta belle."

"Hé... merci."

Sa gentillesse ne l'empêche pas de lui claquer la porte au nez. Bon, d'un côté, il l'a mérité.

Et tout en se rendant à sa voiture, il attrape son téléphone pour joindre Jim. C'est stupide, mais il en ressent le besoin. Et tant pis si le policier lui râle dessus.

x-x-x-x

Sirotant une bière devant la télé, Jim a un grognement de désapprobation en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il n'est pas loin de vingt-deux heures, et son humeur n'est pas des plus compatibles. Mais boulot oblige, il tend le bras pour attraper le portable.

Il décroche, lâchant un "Ellison" blasé dans le combiné. Et sa joie décroît jusqu'aux fin-fonds des abysses en entendant la voix de son partenaire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"... Jim. Je- j'ai pas mal pensé à toi ce soir. D'ailleurs, ça me vaut de revenir à la maison." Il a un léger rire, en disant ça. "Je peux rentrer ?"

La sentinelle fronce les sourcils, inquiet. Depuis quand Blair demande-t-il pour rentrer à l'appartement ?

"T'as payé ta part du loyer, non ?"

"... j'arrive."

L'anthropologue raccroche. Jim ne peut réprimer un soupir. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'a prévu son compagnon, mais il n'est pas vraiment motivé à l'idée de finalement le revoir. Bon, ok. Un brin d'égoïsme est soulagé - s'il rentre aussi tôt, c'est que la soirée ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu.

Pourquoi ils ont commencé ce cirque, à la base ? Une blague stupide, oh oui. A cette pensée, Jim a envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Blair peut être un sacré boulet quand il le veut, mais le policier n'a pas été très malin, sur le coup. Un petit remake d'un "embrasse-moi, grand fou" par un "embrasse-moi, grand chef." L'anthropologue s'en était amusé et l'avait réellement fait - un idiot, on s'entend. Mais il y avait mis un peu trop la dose. Et la sentinelle n'avait pas repoussé son guide non plus.

Ca avait été bizarre, sur le coup. Puis quelques jours après, Blair lui avait volé un rapide baiser. Agissant avant de réfléchir, Jim l'avait embarqué dans quelque chose de bien différent. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est dit que merde, il était bien avec ce mec.

Un mariage raté, des relations qui n'ont jamais duré bien longtemps. La plus longue sur le tableau, c'est celle qu'il entretient avec l'anthropologue - une colocation certes, parfois chiante, mais qu'il n'échangerait contre personne. En y mettant la forme, il pourrait dire "rien au monde", mais beaucoup de choses dans ce monde sont moins chiantes que Blair Sandburg.

Alors au final, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il a laissé les choses aller, mais d'une manière qu'il ne contrôle pas. Le jeune homme lui a glissé entre les doigts, continuant à jouer avec ses muses, sans pour autant l'oublier totalement. Les nuits hors de l'appartement, il n'appartenait qu'au plaisir de la chair. Le lendemain, son guide lui revenait.

Ils n'en ont jamais vraiment parler.

Alors il a décidé de laisser tomber. Que ça ne l'intéressait plus.

Après un quart d'heure à se renfrogner et ne pas parvenir à se concentrer sur la télévision, la porte s'ouvre enfin. C'est stupide, mais il l'avait attendu, ce bruit lui indiquant que son partenaire était de retour.

"Hé. Jim..." Le concerné relève les yeux vers lui. Blair semble peser le pour ou le contre pour enlever sa veste - ou est-ce qu'il est seulement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire. "Euh, ok. Tu veux vraiment qu'on arrête tout, toi et moi ?"

Le policier fronce les sourcils. Il a vraiment interrompu sa soirée pour ça ?

"Où tu veux en venir, Grand chef ?"

Il ôte finalement sa veste, l'accrochant au porte manteau. Avant de s'avancer vers son ami, sans pour autant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il lui fait simplement face.

"J'ai pas envie. Je veux dire - j'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est sûr. Mais quand tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser, même si c'était pour rire, j'ai juste voulu voir ce que ça faisait. Et c'était plutôt pas mal," il rajoute, un peu amusé. "Et tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que tu en avais assez... j'ai l'habitude de me faire larguer, mais j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser."

"Viens en aux faits, Grand chef."

"Hé, c'est pas simple," il maugrée. "Je veux qu'on continue. Mais juste nous deux. Sans les autres filles à côté," il précise, un peu mal à l'aise. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pu dire une telle chose un jour ? Pas lui en tout cas, ni Jim.

"Quoi, tu crois vraiment que tu y arriveras ?"

C'est presque un reproche que le policier tente de masquer derrière une pointe de moquerie.

"Tu me permets d'essayer ?"

"T'es sérieux, Blair ?"

C'est blessant, il s'en doute. Surtout si son partenaire est sérieux dans ses paroles. Mais comment peut-il avoir confiance en lui, le manipulateur romantique qui se débrouille pour avoir deux rendez vous le même jour, à la même heure, avec la même fille ?

Mais le jeune homme ne perd pas la face. Malgré sa mâchoire un peu tendue, il hoche la tête.

"Ouais," il lâche dans un souffle. "J'me rends bien compte que je mets notre amitié en péril avec cette proposition. Et je t'assure que t'es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Avec ma mère. Alors je compte pas tout gâcher comme je fais d'habitude."

 _Même si tu l'as déjà fait, plus ou moins_. Mais Jim s'abstient de commentaire... parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Comme il le dit si bien, ce sont trois ans d'amitié qui sont sur la sellette. Et il y tient.

Mais il y a déjà pensé. Ils vivent bien, ensemble. Et s'imaginer qu'un jour, ce train-train soit interrompu par l'arrivée d'une femme dans la vie de l'un ou de l'autre ne l'enchante absolument pas. Alors l'alternative qu'avance l'anthropologue serait le meilleur choix. Ca, et les sentiments naissants.

"... faisons ça."

Blair cligne des yeux, surpris.

"... woh, sérieux ?"

Le policier a un léger rire.

"Viens là."

Il fait un signe de la main. Son partenaire n'a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il lui intime de faire. Jim sent le canapé s'affaisser sous le genoux de son compagnon, alors que ses doigts glissent sur sa mâchoire.

Le plus âgé esquisse un sourire.

"T'as intérêt d'assurer, Grand chef."

"Je les rends toutes folles."

Haussement de sourcils. Mais Blair ne le laisse pas répliquer, scellant leur nouvel accord par un baiser.

M'enfin, c'est pas comme si ça allait rester calme bien longtemps...


End file.
